Melodies of the Wind
by Hannah-Harris-9503
Summary: When Quinn moves in with her Uncle and cousin, her best friend, Leah Clearwater, is ignoring her, her cousin won't tell her what the heck is wrong with her boyfriend. Quinn seem to have the worst life now, but all that changes with a little love. JacobXOC And maybe a little SamXLeah PS I changed the character pairing because I don't think I could do a good affectionate Paul XD
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: New story! Since I finished An Unexpected Occurance, I've moved on to the next!**

Chapter 1

Quinn's POV

_Today I feel like runnin' naked through your street,_  
><em>To get your attention,<em>  
><em>Woah-oh-oh,<em>  
><em>I broke up with my girl, so tell me where to meet.<em>  
><em>Or did I mention,<em>  
><em>Woah-oh-oh?<em>

_I dream on, dream about you,_  
><em>What can I do to make you feel alright?<em>  
><em>Baby, I don't wanna see you cry, no-o.<em>

_I wanna see you smile,_  
><em>I wanna see you smile.<em>

_Today I feel like blowin' all my cash on you,_  
><em>I buy you anything,<em>  
><em>Until I'm broke,<em>  
><em>Today I wanna turn your skies from grey to blue,<em>  
><em>And if it rains on you,<em>  
><em>I'll be your coat<em>

"Do you have to listen to this song?" Vic asked from the back seat. I turned up the volume to drown him out and he plugged his ears. Is smiled and sang along.

_Woah-oh-oh._

_I dream on, dream about you,_  
><em>What can I do to make you feel alright?<em>  
><em>Baby, I don't wanna see you cry, no-o.<em>

_I wanna see you smile,_  
><em>I wanna see you smile.<em>

_Let me take your picture, Baby,_  
><em>I'll save it for a rainy day,<em>  
><em>I don't need much,<em>  
><em>I guess I'm just old-fashion in that way,<em>  
><em>So, on the count of three, let's see you,<em>  
><em>A-one, a-two, a-one-two, a-one-two-three!<em>

_Smile,_  
><em>I wanna see you smile,<em>  
><em>I wanna see you smile,<em>  
><em>It's the thing to do,<em>  
><em>I wanna make you smile<em>

When the song ended, I realized I had pulled up in Bella's driveway. I jumped out and opened his door. Vic muttered under his breath, "I could've opened the dang door myself," I sniggered and knocked on the door. Charlie answered and smiled. "Hey, Quinn! How have you been?" he asked hugging me. I hugged him back and said, "Good, how's Bella?"

"Er, fine." he answered. "Is she here?" "No," he answered with gritted teeth. "She's with her boyfriend." "Oh," I said a little disappointed. He snapped out of his trance and took my bags. "I'll take these up to your room. Oh, and by the way, you are sharing a room with Bella." he said. I followed him up the stairs and waved Vic to come up beside me. He complied, wrapping his hand around mine. It looked exactly how I remembered it, from when I would come here on special occasions. The only difference was instead of one bed; there were two.

"Oh, Uncle Charlie, you didn't have to but me a bed. I would have bought one for myself." I said. "Oh, well. Too late," he said. "Charlie, I don't believe I introduced you to my boyfriend. This is Vic Shanry." I said. He waved, "I have my own house sir," he said, grabbing the black bag that belonged to him, and leaving. After he left, I heard the door opening then slamming shut.

"Dad!" I heard someone calling. "Er, coming Bells!" he yelled. He ran back down the stairs, and a few seconds later Bella came up them with a boy with unusually pale skin, bronze hair and topaz- colored eyes. "Hi, Bella. How have you been?" I said. She loked up and joy spread across her face. "Quinn! Oh, I missed you!" she yelled running up to hug me. The boy looked a bit jealous, no idea why, but he did. "Bella," he said, "I'll be down here later to come get you." "OK, bye Edward." she said. The boy turned and left.

"So, what has been happening around here? I feel like I've missed so much!" I asked. "Well," Bella started, "I'm the talk of the town, because of this." She put her hand in my face and I saw a diomand ring. "Oh, beautiful! What is it for?" Ib asked.

"She leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "Edward and I are getting married,"

**Author's Note: OK, I think I can officially say that that this is the longest chapter I have ****_ever_**** written! COOL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Quinn is mad!**

Chapter 2

Quinn's POV

_Once upon a time  
>A few mistakes ago<br>I was in your sights  
>You got me alone<em>

_You found me  
>You found me<br>You found me_

_I guess you didn't care  
>And I guess I liked that<br>And when I fell hard  
>You took a step back<em>

_Without me  
>Without me<br>Without me_

_And he's long gone  
>When he's next to me<br>And I realize  
>The blame is on me<em>

_'Cause I knew you were  
>Trouble when you walked in<br>So shame on me now  
>Flew me to places<br>I'd never beenSo you put me downOh,I knew you were trouble  
>When you walked in<br>So shame on me now  
>Flew me to places I'd never been<br>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, Oh  
>Trouble<br>Trouble  
>Trouble<br>Oh, Oh  
>Trouble<br>Trouble  
>Trouble<em>

_No apologies,  
>He'll never see you cry<br>Pretend he doesn't know  
>That he's the reason why<em>

_You're drowning  
>You're drowning<br>You're drowning_

_Now I heard you moved on,  
>From whispers on the street,<br>A new notch in your belt,  
>Is all I'll ever be<em>

_And now I seeNow I see  
>Now I see<em>

_He was long gone,  
>When he met me,<br>And I realize,  
>The joke is one me<em>

_I knew you were trouble  
>When you walked in<br>So shame on me nowFlew me to places I'd never been  
>So you put me down<br>Oh,  
>I knew you were trouble<br>When you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground<em>

_Oh, Oh  
>Trouble<br>Trouble  
>TroubleOh, Oh<br>Trouble  
>Trouble<br>Trouble_

_And the saddest fear,  
>Comes creeping in<br>That you never loved me,  
>Or her,<br>Or anyone,  
>Or anything<br>Yea_

_I knew you were trouble  
>When you walked in<br>So shame on me now  
>Flew me to places I'd never beenSo you put me down<br>Oh,  
>I knew you were trouble<br>When you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground<br>Oh, Oh  
>Trouble<br>Trouble  
>Trouble<br>Oh, Oh  
>Trouble<br>Trouble  
>Trouble<em>

_I knew you were trouble  
>When you walked in<br>Trouble  
>Trouble<br>Trouble_

_I knew you were trouble  
>When you walked in<em>

_Trouble  
>Trouble<br>Trouble_

As the music drifted to an end, I was still thinking of the lunatic my cousin was getting married to. I yanked the brush through my hair again and slammed it down on the sink. "Quinn?" Charlie asked from outside the door. "I'm fine," I called. I took my shower quickly, trying to make the hot water carry my frustration off my back. On the bright side, I was going to see Vic today. Down at La Push. That would be good, get away from Bella for a bit. She had been gushing about how many times that _Edward_ had said he'd loved her. Basically typical girl stuff. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around myself and staring at my reflection in the mirror.

I looked like a mess. I got dressed and whipped the brush through my hair again. Then I ran to the bedroom and took my makeup bag off the nightstand. I went back to the bathroom to clean up the mess that was my face. I put on the normal stuff, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow. I didn't use lipstick, and I hated using concealer, even though I did have many blemishes on my face. I put the bag up and ran downstairs, where Charlie and Bella were eating.

"Hey Quinn, how did you sleep?" Charlie asked. "Fine," I lied. I hadn't slept well at all. I had too many dreams to sleep peacefully. Most of them were of a large rusty colored wolf. Which, I admit, was a little creepy. "I'm going down to Vic's place," I said, grabbing my keys off the counter. "Ok, I'll be here." Bella said. I got into my Dodge and turned the key. A song that I absolutely _loved_ was playing so I turned it up.

_She says their walking  
>in a straight line<em>  
><em>But that's not really her style<br>They all got the same heartbeat  
>But her's is falling behind<br>Nothing in this world could  
>Ever bring them down<br>Yeah their invincible  
>And she's just in the background<br>And she says,_

_"I wish that I could be like  
>The cool kids.<br>Cause' all the cool kids,  
>They seem to fit in.<br>I wish that I could be like  
>the cool kids,<br>Like the cool kids."_

_She says, "I'm talking with a big smile  
>And they haven't got a clue."<br>Yeah, they're living the good life,  
>Can't see what he's going through<br>They're driving fast cars,  
>But they don't know where they're going<br>In the fast lane  
>Living life without knowingAnd he says,<em>

_"I wish that I could be like  
>The cool kids.<br>Cause' all the cool kids,  
>They seem to fit in.<br>I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
>Like the cool kids."<em>

_"I wish that I could be like  
>The cool kids.<br>Cause' all the cool kids,  
>They seem to get it.I wish that I could be like<br>The cool kids."And they said,_

_"I wish that I could be like  
>The cool kids.<br>Cause' all the cool kids,  
>They seem to fit in.<br>I wish that I could be like  
>The cool kids.<br>Like the cool kids."_

_"I wish that I could be like  
>The cool kids.<br>Cause' all the cool kids,  
>They seem to fit in.<br>I wish that I could be like  
>The cool kids.<br>Like the cool kids."_

_"I wish that I could be like  
>The cool kids.<br>Cause' all the cool kids,  
>They seem to get it.<br>I wish that I could be like  
>The cool kids.<br>Like the cool kids."_

**Author's Note: I like doing songfics, it's fun. And it makes my chapters longer! XD XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: New game! When I post the song lyrics, you try to guess what song it is! Who wants to play? *raises hand* All of these songs are coming out of MY watch later playlist on Youtube, so these songs are fit to MY liking.**

Chapter 3

Leah's POV

"Jake!" I yelled turning him around. "Yes, Leah?" he asked. "I heard Quinn was back, is it true?" "Yes, Bella told me. Can I go back home now?" he asked. "Of course," I said. I couldn't believe it. She couldn't be back, not yet. Not while I'm still in the whole, "I want to kill myself because I'm a monster." phase. I ran back to my house as fast as I could. When I got there, I saw the worst thing imaginable. Quinn was standing next to her Dodge talking to Vic. "Leah!" she yelled running up to me. She tried to hug me, but I resisted. "Don't touch me," I hissed. I walked inside, feeling terrible. I ran straight to my room and slammed the door shut. I watched out the window as Quinn just stood in the middle of the driveway with her arms around Vic. OK, maybe I should explain what Vic was doing here with us. He is mine and Seth's half brother.

Quinn's POV

I just stared after her until Vic came up beside me and took me in his arms. Suddenly we heard someone calling Leah's name from the treeline. It was Sam Uley and a bunch of other boys I couldn't recognize. I shook my head as Leah came stomping out of the house muttering something unintelligible. I got back in the truck and started it. A song that I loved was playing but I didn't sing along.

_I've tried playing it cool  
>Girl when I'm looking at you<br>I can never be brave  
>Cause' you make my heart race<em>

_Shot me out of the sky  
>You're my kryptonite<br>You keep making me weak  
>Yeah, frozen and can't breathe<em>

_Some things gotta get loud  
>Cause' I'm dying just to make you see<br>That I need you here with me now  
>Cause' you've got that one thing<em>

_So get out, get out, get out  
>Of my head<br>And fall into my arms instead  
>I don't, I don't, don't<br>Know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<br>And you've got that one thing_

_Now I'm climbing the walls  
>But you don't notice at all<br>That I'm going out of my mind  
>All day and all night<em>

_Some things gotta get loud  
>Cause' I'm dying just to know your name<br>And I need you here with me now  
>Cause' you've got that one thing<em>

_So get out, get out, get out  
>Of my head<br>And fall into my arms instead  
>I don't, I don't, don't<br>Know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<em>

_So get out, get out, get out  
>Of my mind<br>And come on, come into my life  
>I don't, I don't, don't<br>Know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<br>And you've got that one thing  
>You've got that one thing<em>

_Get out, get out, get out  
>Of my head<br>And fall into my arms instead_

_So get out, get out, get out  
>Of my head<br>And fall into my arms instead  
>I don't, I don't, don't<br>Know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<em>

_So get out, get out, get out  
>Of my mind<br>And come on, come into my life  
>I don't, I don't, don't<br>Know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<br>And you've got that one thing_

**Author's Note: Can you guess that song? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: ? No reviews? ;(**

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

_Slam!_

"Quinn? Is that you?" I called from the bedroom. When she didn't answer I got up from the bed and walked down the stairs. She was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table with her face in he hands. "Quinn, what's wrong?" I asked sitting down beside her. "Did Vic break up with you?" I asked. "No," she choked. "It's Leah." I was surprised at first, then I remembered Jake talking about how Leah had phased and that Vic was Leah and Seth's half brother. So it would make sense that she would run into Leah. "What happened?"

"It's like she hates me now, I don't understand." she said. "Oh, poor thing. It's OK, it'll be alright." I soothed. There was a knock on the door and I got up to open it. "Hey, Jake. Uh, you kinda caught me at a bad time." I said. I saw Quinn turn her face over in her hands from the corner of my eye. "Oh, should I come back later?" he asked. "No, it's fine. Come in," I said. He walked past me toward the table. Quinn offered thye smallest smile I'd ever seen, but it grew wider as she looked into his eyes.

Jacob's POV

I don't even know her name, but I'm in love with her...

_She got me feelin like_  
><em>Uh uh oh whoa oh<em>  
><em>Uh uh oh whoa oh oh yeah<em>  
><em>She got me feelin like<em>  
><em>Uh uh oh whoa oh<em>  
><em>Uh uh oh whoa oh oh yeah<em>

_And I never felt this way before_  
><em>And I wanna give you all my world cuz<em>

_You you make me believe in love at first sight_  
><em>And I do, yes I do, I-I do, yes I do<em>  
><em>You you make me believe in love at first sight<em>  
><em>And I do, yes I do, I-I do, yes I do<em>

_Girl you make me believe in things I've never seen_  
><em>And it's a trip to me how she got me feelin weak<em>

_I just don't understand I was the type of man_  
><em>That could care one less about a girl yet here I am<em>

_I don't know what to say think bout everyday_  
><em>I must admit that I hate whenever you're away<em>

_I don't know what to do cuz when I think of you_  
><em>Somethin happens to me babe<em>

_Oh pretty girl I really don't think that you know_  
><em>How strong or deep my love for you can go<em>  
><em>I never thought it could happen to me<em>  
><em>But baby girl I'm starting to believe<em>

_Believe in love at first sight_  
><em>And girl I love that it's feelin so right<em>

_Wana give you all of me_  
><em>And I wantchu to give me all of you cuz you oo oh oo<em>

_You you make me believe in love at first sight_  
><em>And I never felt this way before<em>  
><em>You you make me believe in love at first sight<em>  
><em>And I wanna give you all my world cuz<em>

_You you make me believe in love at first sight_  
><em>And I do, yes I do, I-I do, yes I do<em>  
><em>You you make me believe in love at first sight<em>  
><em>And I do, yes I do, I-I do, yes I do<em>

_Oh first it was hard to believe but I'm starting to see_  
><em>I'm slowly falling in love from what you do to me<em>

_And I can't help myself girl you're good for my health_  
><em>I'm so addicted to you can't see nobody else<em>

_And all my friends just hate like what the hell is this_  
><em>Bro are you insane I'm trippin out and *ish<em>

_Like girl you got me sprung_  
><em>Call you just to hear you talk "Hello? ... Heyy"<em>

_Oh girl I don't think that you know_  
><em>How strong or deep my love for you can go<em>  
><em>I never thought it could happen to me<em>  
><em>But baby girl I'm starting to believe<em>

_Believe in love at first sight_  
><em>And girl I love that it's feelin so right<em>

_Wana give you all of me_  
><em>And I want you to give me all of you cuz you oo oh oo<em>

_You you make me believe in love at first sight_  
><em>And I never felt this way before<em>  
><em>You you make me believe in love at first sight<em>  
><em>And I wanna give you all my world cuz<em>

_You you make me believe in love at first sight_  
><em>And I do, yes I do, I-I do, yes I do<em>  
><em>You you make me believe in love at first sight<em>  
><em>And I do, yes I do, I-I do, yes I do<em>

_Oh oh oo oo oh_  
><em>Oh oh oo oo oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oo oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oo oo oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oo oo oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oo oo oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oo oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oo oo oh<em>

**Author's Note: OK, what song was that? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I had to go to the doctor and Thanksgiving shopping. Speaking of which; Happy Thanksgiving to all my readers! I'm thankful for you guys for making my days brighter with your reviews! To Guests 1,2,3,4 & 5 Thank you. And no, I'm not making Bella a spineless idiot. I just really don't know how to fit her into this story that well. And I'm going to make Quinn and Jake go to Bell's and Edward's wedding. But no honeymoon. *gag*  
>Keep trying to guess the songs!<strong>

Chapter 5

Jacob's POV

"Uh, H-Hi, I'm J-Jacob Black. A-And you are?" I stuttered struggling to release my mind from the swirling nonsense going on in there. "Quinn Forester, nice to meet you." she said. "Quinn, cool n-name you know there's a boy down at the rez named 'Quil.' What a resemblance." I said, making a complete fool of myself. "The rez?" she asked. "Y-Yeah, the Quileute reservation. La Push?" I said. "Jake, if we're going to get there on time, we better leave now." Bella. Quinn turned to her and asked, "Where are you dragging me to?" Bella scoffed, "You think I'm going to tell you. Quinn Forester, you should know me better than that." I laughed and looked down at the table, mindlessly tracing the tablecloth designs. Quinn got up and ran up the stairs. "Jake, what just happened?" Bella asked. "I-I think I just imprinted on her." I said staring up the stairs after her. "Well, congardulations. You can tell her later. Right now, we better get moving." she said grabbing her purse off the hook. "Quinn! We're leaving without you!" Bella said. "No! No! Don't, I'm looking for my keys! And warmer clothes!" Quinn yelled back. "How old is she?" I asked. "seventeen," she answered. Quinn came down the stairs then, "I'm back," she announced. "I see, c'mon." Bella said. She opened the door and we all went outside. Bella said she was going to take her cousin in her truck, which left me driving the Rabbit back to La Push.

Quinn's POV

I dinked around with the radio, finally finding a decent station. It was staticy, but a good song.

_I threw a wish in the well_  
><em>Don't ask me I'll never tell<em>  
><em>I look to you as a fell<em>  
><em>And now you're in my way<em>  
><em>I trade my soul for a wish<em>  
><em>Pennies and dimes for a kiss<em>  
><em>I wasn't looking for this<em>  
><em>But now you're in my way<em>  
><em>Your stare was holding<em>  
><em>Ripped jeans, skin was showing<em>  
><em>How night, wind was blowing<em>  
><em>Where you think you're going baby!<em>

_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy_  
><em>But here's my number so call me maybe<em>  
><em>It's hard to look right, at you baby<em>  
><em>But here's my number so call me maybe<em>  
><em>Hey I just met you, and this is crazy<em>  
><em>But here's my number so call me maybe<em>  
><em>And all the other boys try to chase me<em>  
><em>But here's my number so call me maybe<em>

_You took your time with the call_  
><em>I took no time with the fall<em>  
><em>You gave me nothing at all<em>  
><em>But still you're in my way<em>  
><em>I beg and borrow and steal<em>  
><em>At first sight and it's real<em>  
><em>I didn't know I would feel it<em>  
><em>But it's in my way<em>  
><em>Your stare was holding<em>  
><em>Ripped jeans, skin was showing<em>  
><em>Hot night, wind was blowing<em>  
><em>Where you think you're going baby!<em>

_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy_  
><em>But here's my number so call me maybe<em>  
><em>It's hard to look right at you baby<em>  
><em>But here's my number so call me maybe<em>  
><em>Hey I just met you, and this is crazy<em>  
><em>But here's my number so call me maybe<em>  
><em>And all the other boys try to chase me<em>  
><em>But here's my number so call me maybe<em>

_Before you came into my life_  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>I missed you so, so badBefore you came into my life<em>  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>And you should know that<em>  
><em>I missed you so, so bad<em>

_It's hard to look right at you baby_  
><em>But here's my number so call me maybe<em>

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy_  
><em>But here's my number so call me maybe<em>  
><em>And all the other boys try to chase me<em>  
><em>But here's my number so call me maybe<em>

_Before you came into my life_  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>I missed you so, so badBefore you came into my life<em>  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>And you should know that<em>

_So call me maybe_

**Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: OK, now I can officially say; Happy Thanksgiving! Technically when I said it in the last chapter, it wasn't Thanksgiving yet, but now it is 1:43 AM so Happy REAL Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for my readers! What are you guys thankful for? I have a poll up and running! Tell me!**

Chapter 6

Quinn's POV

"Where are you taking me?" I pronounced each word slowly so she could take it all in. "I'm not telling you," she said just as slowly. "Fine," I said crossing my arms and leaning back. I guess she felt bad so she started asking me questions; about Jacob. "So, do you like him?" she asked. "I-I don't know," I lied. "Oh, Quinn, you'll have t do better than that." she teased. "Alright, I do like him; no, better yet, I think I'm in love with him." I realized. "Well, that's kinda what this is about. Well, it wasn't when I planned it, but that's the plan now." she said. "What? Me being in love with a man I just met today?" I asked sarcastically. "Actually, Jake's only sixteen." Bella said. "Are you kidding me? He's got to be at least in his late twenties." I objected. Bella shook her head. "You're not going to make me talk to Leah are you?" I asked. "N-No, she'll be there though. You don't _have_ to talk to her, but it would be preferred." she said. She then pulled up in front of the walkway to First Beach. "The beach?" I asked. "Mmm-hmm," she replied, jumping out of the truck. I followed quickly and ran after her. The man, er, boy was right behind us. When we got onto First Beach, I immediately spotted Leah. She was laughing and sitting on top of some Quileute boy's lap.

"Jake! 'Bout time you get here." someone called from behind the fire. Seth Clearwater came running up towards us. "Quinn! Hey, Leah told me you were back in town! It's good to see ya!" he said. "Y-You too, Seth." I said quietly. I wasn't paying attention to him. I was paying attention to Leah. When I'd saw her earlier, she looked so depressed; now she looked so happy. With whoever that was. She caught my eyes and I quickly looked away. "Look who's back!" I heard someone call from the other side of the fire. I blinked furiously, trying to make out who it was. The figure chuckled lightly and said, "You don't remember me? I'm Billy Black." he said. I thought I saw Leah smile graciously at me, but I'm pretty sure that would never happen. Instead of seeing her smile, I saw her get up. And come towards me. While I had no protection. Oh God, am I hyperventlilating?

"Look," she started as she came up beside me. I thought I saw Bella nod at her, then ran off to who knows where. "I'm sorry about earlier today. I just don't think I could take it. Not while I'm in this whole "Trial and Error" stage. I could blow at any time. Oh, wait. Jake hasn't told you about that yet, has he?" she said. "I'm sorry, what?" I was confused. Leah- Leah Clearwater, was apologizing to me. I repeat, Leah Clearwater is apologizing to me. This world is so messed up.

Oh,_ I'm a mess right now, inside out_  
><em>Searching for a sweet surrender, but this is not the end<em>

_I can't work it out_  
><em>How?<em>  
><em>Going through the motions, going through us<em>

_And though I've known it for the longest time and all of my hope_  
><em>All of my words are all over written on the signs, but you're my road walking me home, home, home, home, home<em>

_See the flames inside my eyes, it burns so bright I wanna feel your love_

_No-oh, easy baby maybe_  
><em>I'm a liar, but for tonight I wanna fall in love and put your faith in my stomach<em>

_I messed up this time_  
><em>Late last night, drinking to suppress devotion with fingers intertwined<em>

_I can't shake this feeling, now_  
><em>We're going through the motions hoping you'd stop<em>

_And though I've only caused you pain, you know with all of my words will always be loved_

_Although all the lies spoke when you're my road walking me home, home, home, home, home_

_See the flames inside my eyes, it burns so bright I wanna feel your love_

_No-oh, easy baby maybe_  
><em>I'm a liar, but for tonight I wanna fall in love and put your faith in my stomach<em>

_And for how long I've loved my lover, for how long I've loved my lover and now, now, for how long, long I've loved my lover_  
><em>Now, now, for how long, long I've loved my lover<em>

_Now, now, for how long, long I've loved my lover (and I feel loved), for how long, long I've loved my lover_  
><em>Feel it all over now, now and I feel love<em>

_For how long, long I've loved my lover_  
><em>Feel it all over now, now and I feel love, for how long, long I've loved my lover<em>  
><em>Feel it all over now, now<em>

_And I feel love, for how long, long I've loved my lover_  
><em>Feel it all over now, now and I feel love<em>  
><em>For how long, long I've loved my lover, I feel it all over now, now<em>  
><em>And I feel love<em>  
><em>For how long, long I've loved my lover, now, now<em>  
><em>For how long, long I've loved my lover<em>

Author's** Note: Happy Thanksgiving!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: OK, I finally stopped getting attacked. I occupied my little cousins with a movie. I just hope they don't sneak attack me. The oldest of the two tickles me, because I'm pretty much ticklish on my hair, and everywhere. Which has some serious disadvantages.**

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you too," I replied. He slowly lifted his head and my heart skipped a beat. _When will I get_ used_ to this?_ He smiled and said so quietly, I could barely hear him. "So, about the wedding. Alice has the reception planned for Friday night, and well, Alice wants me to tell you that she is taking you shopping Thursday." he said reluctantly. I tipped my head back and groaned. He laughed and got up. I saw why after a few seconds. There was a light rap on the door. Alice danced into the room. I just remembered, it was Thursday. (Louder groan.) "C'mon, sister-to-be." she said.

Quinn's POV

"So that's why everyone has been acting strange." Jacob said. I think I'm going to die. No worse, be locked up in a padded room for the rest of my insane life. This wasn't true. It couldn't be. But, Leah wouldn't lie to me. Would she? I don't know anymore. Maybe I died, maybe I died and went to heaven; where mythical creatures and things _are _real. "Quinn?" Leah asked, walking up beside me. "Quinn?" this time Jacob asked. "I'm f-fine." I lied. "You don't look fine," Leah observed. "Leah, why don't you take Seth home; I'll help Quinn out." Jacob said. Leah glared at him, but left.

Jacob sighed and sat where Leah was sitting. "You know how I mentioned the imprinting thing?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, I kinda imprinted on you," he said. "Wow," was all I could manage. A song immediately came to my mind. This was dangerous; butb I loved Jacob Black.

_You got me sipping on something_  
><em>I can't compare to nothing<em>  
><em>I've never know, I'm hoping<em>  
><em>That after this fever I'll survive<em>  
><em>I know I'm acting a bit crazy<em>  
><em>Strung out, a little bit hazyHand over heart, I'm praying<em>  
><em>That I'm gonna make it out alive<em>

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
><em>The future that we hold is so unclear<em>  
><em>But I'm not alive until you call<em>  
><em>And I'll bet the odds against it all<em>  
><em>Save your advice cause' I won't hear<em>  
><em>You might be right but I don't care<em>  
><em>There's a million reason why I should give you up<em>  
><em>But the heart wants what it wants<em>  
><em>The heart wants what it wants<em>

_You got me scattered in pieces_  
><em>Shining like stars and screaming<em>  
><em>Lighting me up like Venus<em>  
><em>But then you disappear and make me wait<em>  
><em>And every second's like torture<em>  
><em>Hell over trip, no more so<em>  
><em>Finding a way to let go<em>  
><em>Baby baby no I can't escape<em>

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
><em>The future that we hold is so unclear<em>  
><em>But I'm not alive until you call<em>  
><em>And I'll bet the odds against it all<em>  
><em>Save your advice cause' I won't hear<em>  
><em>You might be right but I don't care<em>  
><em>There's a million reasons why I should give you up<em>  
><em>But the heart wants what it wants<em>  
><em>The heart wants what it wants<em>  
><em>The heart wants what it wants<em>  
><em>The heart wants what it wants<em>

_This is a modern fairytale_  
><em>No happy endings<em>  
><em>No wind in our sails<em>  
><em>But I can't imagine<em>  
><em>A life without<em>  
><em>Breathless moments<em>  
><em>Breaking me down down down<em>

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
><em>The future that we hold is so unclear<em>  
><em>But I'm, not alive until you call<em>  
><em>And I'll bet the odds against it all<em>  
><em>Save your advice cause' I won't hear<em>  
><em>You might be right but I don't care<em>  
><em>There's a million reasons why I should give you up<em>  
><em>But the heart wants what it wants<em>  
><em>The heart wants what it wants<em>  
><em>The heart wants what it wants<em>  
><em>The heart wants what it wants<em>

_The heart wants what it wants, baby_  
><em>It wants what it wants baby<em>  
><em>It wants what it wants<em>  
><em>It wants what it wants<em>

**Author's Note: While I was writing the third paragraph, the oldest of my little cousins sneak attacked me. She tickled me! :P :P :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I honestly don't know how many chapter I can get done tonight. I'll try to post as many as I can. But if you get a lot of nonsense letters; it means I fell asleep on the keyboard from Too Much Turkey- itis. :P**

Chapter 8

Jacob's POV

"No measure of time with you will be long enough. So let's start with forever." I rolled my eyes and Quinn gave me a dirty look. I shrugged as Edward came off the stage. "Jacob, I didn't know you were coming today." he said approaching me and Quinn. I tightened my grip on her waist and I immediately un-tightened when I felt her flinch. "Bella, I'm happy for you." Quinn said as her and Edward approached us. "Jake, are you OK?" Quinn asked. I turned to her and let go of her waist. "Yes, I'm fine." I said, trying to make it the truth. "Thank you Quinn. Thank you both, for coming." Bella said. "You're welcome, but I honestly think _I_ should go." I said. "Jake, I'll come with you." Quinn offered. I glanced at her and she caught on. "Oh," she murmured. "Yea," I took off into the trees.

_Jake? What went wrong? Seth asked._

_Nothing, _I answered.

_You sure, Jake? You sound troubled? _Embry asked.

_I'm fine, just had to leave. _I objected.

_OK, fine. Don't tell us what happened. _Embry said.

_Look, Bella is going to be a part of your life because she is your imprint's cousin. You're going to have to deal with a little bleach. It's not that big of a deal. Dude, seriously; get used to it._ Seth said.

I was now alone...

**Author's Note: Yea, I couldn't think of any song to put in here. Sorry, I hope it'll be longer next time. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: OK, the truth is; I fell asleep. But not on the keys, so I didn't tease you guys!**

Chapter 9

Quinn's POV

_Nice to meet you_  
><em>Where you been<em>  
><em>I could show you incredible things<em>  
><em>Magic, Madness<em>  
><em>Heaven, Sin<em>  
><em>Saw you there and I thought<em>  
><em>Oh my God<em>  
><em>Look at that face<em>  
><em>You look like<em>  
><em>My next mistake<em>  
><em>Love's a game<em>  
><em>Want to play<em>  
><em>New money<em>  
><em>Suit and tie<em>  
><em>I can read you like a magazine<em>  
><em>Ain't it funny<em>  
><em>Rumors, Lie and I know<em>  
><em>You heard about me<em>  
><em>So hey, let's be friends<em>  
><em>I'm dying to see how this one ends<em>  
><em>Grab your passport and my hand<em>  
><em>I can make the bad guys good for a weekend<em>

_So it's gonna be forever_  
><em>Or it's gonna go down in flames<em>  
><em>You can tell me when it's over<em>  
><em>If the high was worth the pain<em>  
><em>Got a long list of ex-lovers<em>  
><em>They'll tell you I'm insane<em>  
><em>Cause' you know I love the players<em>  
><em>And you love the game<em>  
><em>Cause' we're young and we're reckless<em>  
><em>We'll take this way too far<em>  
><em>It'll leave you breathless<em>  
><em>Or with a nasty scar<em>  
><em>Got a long list of ex-lovers<em>  
><em>They'll tell you I'm insane<em>

_But I've got a blank space, baby_  
><em>And I'll write your name<em>

_Cherry lips, crystal skies_  
><em>I can show you incredible things<em>  
><em>Stolen kisses, Pretty lies<em>  
><em>You're the king baby, I'm your queen<em>  
><em>Find out what you want<em>  
><em>Be that girl for a month<em>  
><em>Wait the worst is<em>  
><em>Yet to come, oh no<em>  
><em>Screaming, crying<em>  
><em>Perfect storm<em>  
><em>I can make all the tables turn<em>  
><em>Rose gardens filled with thorns<em>  
><em>Keep you second guessing like<em>  
><em>"Oh my God, who is she?"<em>  
><em>I get drunk on jealousy<em>  
><em>But you'll come back<em>  
><em>Each time you leave<em>  
><em>Cause' darling I'm a nightmare<em>  
><em>Dressed as a daydream<em>

_So it's gonna be forever_  
><em>Or it's gonna go down in flames<em>  
><em>You can tell me when it's over<em>  
><em>If the high was worth the pain<em>  
><em>Got a long list of ex-lovers<em>  
><em>They'll tell you I'm insane<em>  
><em>Cause' you know I love the players<em>  
><em>And you love the game<em>  
><em>Cause' we're young and we're reckless<em>  
><em>We'll take this way too far<em>  
><em>It'll leave you breathless<em>  
><em>Or with a nasty scar<em>  
><em>Got a long list of ex-lovers<em>  
><em>They'll tell you I'm insane<em>  
><em>But I've got a blank space baby<em>  
><em>And I'll write your name<em>

_Boys only one love if it's torture_  
><em>Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn you<em>  
><em>Boys only one love if it's torture<em>  
><em>Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn you<em>

_So it's gonna be forever_  
><em>Or it's gonna go down in flames<em>  
><em>You can tell me when it's over<em>  
><em>If the high was worth the pain<em>  
><em>Got a long list of ex-lovers<em>  
><em>They'll tell you I'm insane<em>  
><em>Cause' you know I love<em> the_ players_  
><em>And you love the game<em>  
><em>Cause' we're young and we're reckless<em>  
><em>We'll take this way too far<em>  
><em>It'll leave you breathless<em>  
><em>Or with a nasty scar<em>  
><em>Got a long list of ex-lovers<em>  
><em>They'll tell you I'm insane<em>  
><em>But I've got a blank space, baby<em>  
><em>And I'll write your name<em>

"Seriously, you listen to this while we have such an amazing relationship." Vic said. _Why can't I just wait it out? It'll end some time right? This isn't meant to be. Me and Jake are meant to be together. Alright I can do this._

"Vic," I gulped, "I have to b-break up with you." His eyes got wide and he dropped his hands. "Why?" he asked. "It's complicated. I can't tell you." I said, keeping my eyes shut. "Aright, guess I'll see you around." he said. "Bye," I muttered, too low for him to hear. He slammed the door to the house.

Jacob's POV

"Hey, dad." I said. "Quinn came by earlier. You were asleep and she didn't want to wake you." Billy said. "M'kay," I answered.

;;

"Hey, Quinn." I said. She jumped and screeched. "How are you so big yet so graceful?" she asked. "I dunno," "I broke up with Vic today." she said. "Great," I said flatly.

**Author's Note: OK, bad ending I know. But my little cousin is pestering me to play with her, and it's getting irritating. Now she's kicking the chair. See you guys later. XD :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: OK, my cousin left so no more pestering. I bet this chapter will be better! I hope...  
>Tell me your thoughts on this chapter please!<strong>

Chapter 10

Jane's POV

"I want the girl,"

"I'll get her,"

"You better,"

"I will,"

"Go,"

Jacob's POV

_Ew, leeches _said Leah. _Deal with it, Leah _I snarled. _Make me_ I challenged. "Oh, look the dog is angry." laughed a voice from the trees. _Anyone see anybody?_ Seth asked, obviously hearing the voice in my mind. "I'm here for the girl," the voice snarled. I growled. _It's a vampire. I can smell her _Quil said. "Jaaaaaaacoooooooooob," the voice sneered. I growled and snapped at the trees. "Oh, got a temper do we?" the voice asked. I phased and pulled on the shorts. "Show. Yourself." I growled. A figure stepped out.

She had blonde hair, she wore a black cloak and a crest on her chest. The most horrifying part though, was her eyes. They were blood red and evil.

Quinn's POV

Can you feel me  
>When I think about you?<br>With every breath I take  
>Every minute<br>No matter what I do

My world is an empty place  
>Like I've been wandering the desert<br>For a thousand days  
>Don't know if it's a mirage<br>But I always see your face, baby

I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it, I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how I'll survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain<br>Whoa, oh, whoa

The stars are burning  
>I hear your voice in my mind<br>Can't you hear me calling?  
>My heart is yearning<br>Like the ocean that's running dry  
>Catch me, I'm falling<p>

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
>Won't you save me?<br>There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me, oh, baby

I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it, I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how I'll survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain<br>Whoa, oh, whoa

So let this drought come to an end  
>And make this desert flower again<br>I'm so glad you found me  
>Stick around me,<br>Baby baby baby oooh

It's a world of wonder with you in my life  
>So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time<br>I need you here, I can't explain  
>But a day without you is like a year without rain<p>

I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it, I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how I'll survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain<br>Whoa, oh, whoa

I was having the best day ever, until now...

**Author's note: Dun dun dun! LOL! Cn you guess who was torturing Jake? The blonde hair should've given it away. And the first 'POV' :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: UPDATE! I put up my Christmas tree last night and it looks so pretty! And the baby loves all the lights. We also have a wooden heart in the front yard covered with bush lights. OK, I'm getting off track, here is Chapter 11!**

Chapter 11

Jane's POV

"It's been a week,"

"She'll give in,"

"I don't think she will,"

"She will give us the power,"

Quinn's POV

It's been a week since I've seen Jake. It's been a week since I've seen Leah. It's been a week since I've seen the trees. It's been a week since I died on the inside. I miss Jacob. I miss Leah. I miss the trees. I miss being alive. I need Jake. I need Leah. I need the trees. I need to be alive.

I should probably explain how I got here; shouldn't I?

(Flashback)

_"Bye Bells, see ya when you get back." I called after her. I sorted through all my clothes. I was supposed to go with Jake to a tribe meeting tonight. I settled on a red long-sleeved blouse and jeans. I put on my boots and grabbed my purse. I skipped down the stairs, careful not to wake Charlie. He would freak if he knew I was leaving right now. I opened the door and grabbed my keys. I ran to my Dodge and jumped in. I started it, praying the engine wouldn't wake Charlie. I drove off but halfway there I saw something in the middle of the road and stopped. I got out and walked towards it. This was a horrible idea. It grabbed my wrists, slung me over it's shoulder and started running._

(End of flashback)

Jacob's POV

I ran.

I ran faster.

I ran harder.

I was determined to find her.

**Author's Note: I know it's short, but it has a lot of meaning right?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: My computer crashed earlier while I was writing this chapter, and I just now got it to work. And to Guest #6 Thank you for calling me creative!**

Chapter 12

Jane's POV

"I can feel it,"

"As can I,"

"We all can,"

"It's time,"

Quinn's POV

_"So that's why everyone has been acting strange."_

_"Well, I kinda imprinted on you,"_

_"Quinn?"_

_"Quinn?"_

I woke with a start screaming bloody murder. It took a minute for me to realize that it was just a dream and stop screaming. I then found out what had woke me up in the first place. There was someone banging on the huge door. Just as I sat up, the door swung open. It was the woman who'd brought me here in the first place. She'd told me her name was Jane. "Are you mad at us for bringing you here?" she asked, shutting the door. I didn't answer her, so she lifted my head with her chin. I didn't try to remove her freezing fingers from my face. I didn't even really feel them. Like I said; I was dead on the inside.

Jacob's POV

I'd gotten here last night.

I'd found her trail and followed it.

I'd found where she was.

I'd found my imprint.

**Author's Note: Short, I know. Don't. Stop. Reading!**


End file.
